Cat Breeds
Cat Breeds There are 16 breeds that have been revealed to the English Hi! Kitties♪. There are currently 14 at breeds or types in Hi! Kitties♪ that are thriving, including: Prize-wheel cats, starter cats/purebreds, event cats and cats you can only buy from the Hi! Kitties♪ store.The 14 breeds are: Scottish Fold, Siamese, Russian Blue, Black Cat, Ragdoll, Angola, Dragon Li, Garfield, Bobtail, British Shorthair, Norwegian Forest Cat, Bombay, Leopard and the Somali cat. There are three breeds which don't exist in Hi! Kitties now, which is an Unknown Angola-looking cat, Egyptian cat, and Bakeneko cat. The pictures below came from the Hi! Kitties♪ ''game and were created by Youxin Interactive.' '''Starter/Purebred Cats' Starter/Purebred cats are available to you when you begin your game as you can choose the breed and gender. They can also be purchased in the shop for 20-30 bones, though not many players purchase them. These cats cannot be sold, though they can be bred, resulting in an array of crossbreeds/hybrids. These cats are generally not very valuable in the online shop. It is impossible to sell your starter cat, though it is possible to breed cats to have the same coloring as there purebred kin. In addition, they can be put into storage upon reaching level 30. '''''Scottish Fold The Scottish Fold cat consist of white and black stripes, folded down ears, and blue eyes.Game description,"The Scottish Fold is so-called for its trademark folded ears. Gentle and calm,Deligthly adorable,with a way with humans". Siamese The Siamese cat is light tan with black markings, and is very sleek. It has very large eyes, which are blue (like most of the cats). Game description,"The Siamese or Thai cat is a renowned short-haired cat". Dragon Li The Dragon Li is a ginger tabby cat with white markings/stripes and round amber eyes. Perfect for a person who is cheeky, cute and confident. Game description,"Originating from China, and a natural bred of cat after hundreds of years of evolution of beautiful fur,hardy and easy to keep". Ragdoll The Ragdoll is a light brown cat, with pink rosy cheeks and dark brown ears. Game description:"Gentle and softspoken in nature, it's highly tolerant of childern's antics. Hence the Ragdoll name". Russian Blue The Russian Blue is a dark blue/grey cat with sky blue eyes.Game description: "Russian Blues are shy,indoor cats. Tender and emotional,and are delightful house cats". Garfield The Garfield is a black and white cat, unlike the orange cat with black stripes that normally comes to mind. Game description: "Greedy, fat, lazy, proud, narcissistic, but also responsible, solitary, tenacious." Angola The Angola is a snow white cat with lovely blue eyes. Game description: "Angolas are energetic and playful. More friendly to humans than cats." Black Cat The Black Cat is obviously a black cat with white areas and yellow eyes. Game description: "The black cat is smart and brave, and garners the respect and admiration of the other cats." Lucky-wheel Cats Prize-wheel cats are cats that cannot be obtained anywhere else other than the Lucky-wheel which takes 60 bones per each spin.The only other place in which you can obtain a Lucky-wheel cat is via the online Hi! Kitties♪ player store; probability is high that if a Lucky-wheel cat is found in the player store it will be a hybrid. Though not confirmed, the Lucky-Wheel often gets refreshed with each update, changing the cat that can be won on it.(Please note that for most people, attaining Lucky-wheel cats takes many bones and spins. Yet, this does not apply to everyone. There is only one slot for a cat on the Lucky-wheel while there are 9 slots, making a 1/9 chance of getting a Lucky-wheel cat.) Norwegian Forest Cat The Norwegian Forest Cat is a dark gray cat with white areas and blue eyes with a round head. Japanese Bobtail The Japanese Bobtail has a coat similar to a calico's with the orange, black and white. It has a cropped tail and a head that pinches at the snout. Unidentified Cat Though not seen or given a name, this cat had been available on the "Lucky Wheel" for a limited amount of time.Not much is known about it as no user has been identified with one. It has a similar face to the "Bakeneko" and "Somila" cat though. (Game description unknown) Special/Event Cats(Or Unknown Method of Obtaining) Events cats are similar to Lucky-wheel cats in the sense of you can only obtain a purebred one through an event. Another similarity to a Lucky-wheel cat is that event cats and their mixes can be sold in the online shop and bred (thus, another possible way of getting an event cat). There only two currently known event cats which is the Bakeneko and another unidentified cat that was only obtainable if you bought 6750 or more bones from the Hi! Kitties♪ store during a 2015 summer event.**This event has been discontinued in which nobody is known to have obtained this cat** Bakeneko The Bakeneko is a VERY mysterious cat. It is believed to had been available to players that purchased 6000+ bones from the Hi Kitties store. Another theory is that the first 100 people who downloaded Hi! Kitties and reached level 30 got a Bakeneko cat as a prize. However, on the Chinese version of the Hi! Kitties app, the Bakeneko cat IS available and owned my many people. In fact, there is also a black Bakeneko variant, the Fairy cat. The Fairy cat has a blue jewel on its head with blue tendrils of flame on its feet, tail, and ears. There is currently one KNOWN player with a white Bakeneko (who's name we will not state for privacy reasons) on the English Hi! Kitties. (Game description unknown). Leopard Cat The Leopard cat is a creamish colored cat with brown markings and blue eyes, and an almost squarish head. It has similar markings and face shape of a Ragdoll cat. Bombay The Bombay is similar to a black cat, but with no white areas, different shaped eyes, and a little mark on its forehead. Sometimes when breeding, you can get a kit with blue eyes instead of the standard yellow eyes. Somali The Somali is a bright red almost orange colored cat with white areas and a roundish face. Tabby The Tabby cat can be obtained in the 2018 Chinese New Year Event that lasted 28 days. You had to buy a specific amount of bones to get one. There are only 3 purebred ones that I am aware of. Cats Exclusive to Store Purchase There is currently only one cat obtainable ONLY from the Hi! Kitties♪ shop or the player shop. It is the British Shorthair, which is purchased with 200 bones. When they were first released, they were purchased by Pageant winners and VIPs, though now, as many have been bred, they are seen more frequently. British Shorthair The British Shorthair is a cat with and puffy cheeks and a blueish pelt,along with amber eyes.Game description:"Chubby but flexible with short and thick fur;meek and easy to raise".